1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic device input, and particularly to a stylus used with electronic devices, and an electronic device utilizing the stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as palm-top computers, hand-held computers, laptop computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become increasingly popular. Many of these portable electronic devices include a stylus or touch pen which can be used to input information into the electronic device and/or select menu options or otherwise navigate through touch-based interface of an operating system or application.
A typical portable electronic device includes a main body and a stylus. The main body includes a direction controller rotatably disposed therein. The direction controller defines a connecting slot therein. An end of the stylus can be inserted in the connecting slot for use as a joystick. Thus, when users play a game, the stylus can conveniently control the game. However, the portable electronic device must have a direction controller matching the stylus, by way of which the device cost may be increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.